bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi
| birthday = October 31 | age = 25 (Physical) 2000+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 193.04 cm (6'4") | weight = 85.30 kg (187.7 lb.) | blood type = B- | affiliation = Hikari Maebure | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain | previous division = Third Division | partner = Tōru Yōshanai | previous partner = | base of operations = Hell | education = | relatives = Shigeru Kurohana† (Father) Asuka Kurohana† (Mother) | shikai = Kūgeki | bankai = Mugen Kūgeki | story debut = Black Sun: Nadir | roleplay debut = Chiaroscuro: Trepidation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} '''Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi (薄暗い星絶望, Dim Star of Despair), born Kaoru Kurohana (黒華薫, "Fragrance of the Black Flower"), used to be the Captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13 at the time of its founding. He is also known as "Lord Bane" (致命傷さま, Chimeishō-sama). Appearance A very tall and broad-shouldered man, Zetsubō's physique is as imposing as it is intimidating. Extremely well-built, there is nary a trace of fat to detract from his large and well-defined, rather sinewy muscles. Ever since his conversion into a Tsumikami his formerly unhealthy pale complexion has become merely fair. Regardless, most of his upper body is covered in an intricate web of numerous battle scars. He has long unkempt hair of jet black colour, with a thick fringe that tends to partially stick up. One of his signature traits is the mask he wears at all times to conceal his face, the features of which are largely unknown. In fact, Zetsubō has worn a number of different masks throughout his lifetime starting from soon after the beginning of his career as a Shinigami. Each time a mask is broken he is capable of replacing it with the use of his own spiritual energy. Even though every mask has a slightly different design, there are several constants such as the roughly triangular shape, narrow eye slits and ivory colour. Furthermore, Zetsubō wears a long, black coat with a high collar and wrapped with a number of leather straps and belts. In addition, he wears earrings and a pair of s. He does not require a sheath to carry his Karadawaru for he may summon its physical form at will. Personality In short, Zetsubō is a ruthless and eerily taciturn individual. He enjoys intimidating others in a number of more or less subtle ways and tends to make both enemies and allies feel uneasy in his presence. Furthermore, he usually gives off an impression of being absent-minded, which contrasts sharply with his unnerving remarks and often abrupt actions''Chiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 1. He is an observative and attentive person who pays heed to any relevant details, however minor they might be. Rather interestingly, while he frequently attempts to intimidate people he interacts with, he himself appears to be utterly fearless. He never falters or shows any signs of apprehension when faced with unexpected turns of events, and tends to pursue whatever his goals may be with inhuman persistence. Moreover, he is a very grim and cynical person. Whilst his sombre disposition is readily apparent instances when he displays his peculiar kind of black humour are very rare. His perception of the world is twisted, yet he finds some sort of dark entertainment in that perceived hopelessness of existence. Somewhat ironically, Usuguraiboshi states that he hates fire''Balance of Souls, ''Incursion, Part 1, even though his trusted second-in-command and only genuine friend, Tōru Yōshanai, wields fire-elemental powers. In addition, it seems that he suffers from Balance of Souls, Incursion, Part 6. In general, his overall behaviour strongly implies . History Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi used to live in a poor district more than 1,500 years ago while still a child. Local people refused to live anywhere near his hut, and some of them were disappearing from time to time in unknown circumstances. At some point he was approached by a Shinigami platoon following the rumours and taken to the . In a period of constant wars strong men were desparately needed, and because he had great potential, no inquires were made regarding his past. Zetsubō completed his training and resurfaced some time later, already an infamous beast of war. He was renowned for his relentlessness and the fact that enemy forces often retreated at his mere sight. When at last organised the Shinigami by establishing the Gotei 13 about 1,200 years ago, Usuguraiboshi was chosen as the founding Captain of the Third Division. Universally feared among his own colleagues, he was disliked and treated with overt anxiety and aversion by most of his peers. Then, one day a Captain was to be promoted to the Royal Guard. For reasons unknown that decision prompted Zetsubō to assault and murder the Captain. Soon afterward, just as the commotion caused by his deed reached its peak, Usuguraiboshi assembled his entire Division, his Lieutenant Tōru Yōshanai included, and led it against the rest of Gotei 13 in what came to be known as Black Autumn. Tens of thousands of civilians were slaughtered and numerous Shinigami perished in the conflict, three Captains amongst the casualties. In the end, however, Genryūsai himself confronted Zetsubō and killed him with his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi''Chiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 4. That was not his end, though. Once in , he was able to withstand the torments inflicted upon the damned by the and over time assembled an army of followers. Approximately a millennium after his demise he procured the means to temporarily escape Hell with the help of Hikari MaebureChiaroscuro, Annihilation, Part 7. Plot Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *Zetsubō is the anti-villain counterpart to Satoru Kyōfu. *Zetsubō's battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMZC6IFqYy0 Blue Gender OST - Glow]. *His name had been based on , a Japanese god of evil and stars, but then changed into its current form per User:Silver-Haired Seireitou's request. *Unlike many characters of his class, Zetsubō relies primarily on his Illusion-type powers and psychological warfare to combat powerful enemies. In fact, his dependence on this way of fighting is so high that limiting himself to brute force and other kinds of techniques is considered atypical, as evidenced during the battle with Black. *Many of the considerable number of important reveals regarding Zetsubō included in the Black Flower story arc were planned during the conception of him as a character. Throughout his appearances preceding the publication of that story arc there have been subtle hints pertaining to "Zetsubō's" name, his ability to understand his opponents as well as the peculiar nature of his Visored-like mask. Appearances Bleach: Duality Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Nadir'' Bleach: Black Flower *''Black Flower: Tainted Bud'' *''Black Flower: Crooked Thorn'' Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' Bleach: Deicide Battles References Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Former Captain Category:Former Shinigami Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Masters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Tsumikami